Mineplex Wiki:Community policy
Last updated: July 17, 2019 Just like Mineplex has its own rules, the Mineplex Wiki requires a few community policies to maintain order and ensure the wellbeing of all readers and editors. Suggestions to this list can be made on the talk page or a wiki staff member's message wall. If there is someone persistently causing trouble to you or the wiki, report them to the wiki staff. Most if not all of the rules below are common sense, and it is unlikely that you will ever need to look at these except for consequences and reasons. Please note that our Wiki Discord '''has its own set of rules in place, which can be found at the bottom of this article. Rules of the wiki Light vandalism '''Consequence: 5 warning points Light vandalism can include: * Adding a small amount of random, unrelated, or vulgar content on a page. * Removing or replacing a small amount of text on the page with no clear or valid explanation of why it was done for a long time. * Creating duplicate pages or pages unrelated to the topic of the wiki. Light vandalism ruins both the quality of a page and the experience of others viewing it, as the added content is irrelevant and at times offensive. Modification of other user pages Consequence: 2 warning points/verbal warning Users may not change the content of another user's main user page nor any other subpages that might exist in their namespace (e.g. User:Example/subpage). Exceptions include removing profanity or advertising from pages. Users who make a spelling or code correction on another user's user page will receive only a verbal warning from wiki staff. Heavy vandalism Consequence: instant block (ranging from one day up to two weeks depending on severity) Heavy vandalism can include: * Adding a large amount of random, unrelated, or vulgar content on a page. * Removing or replacing a large amount of text on the page with no clear or valid explanation of why it was done for a long time. (It is up to a wiki staff member's personal judgment as to how much vandalism constitutes a "large" amount.) * Creating pages with random, unrelated, or vulgar content. Major cases of vandalism completely ruin both the quality of a page and the experience of others viewing it. The page no longer resembles what it once was and is technically not a credible wiki page anymore. The page is missing a large amount of its original content and oftentimes replaced by irrelevant and offensive information. Profanity/inappropriate terms Consequence: 2 warning points Users may not use offensive language or inappropriate terms. A large age group visits the Mineplex Wiki every day, including young children, and exposing them to such language is detrimental to their development and life. In addition, profanity and inappropriate language foster a negative community atmosphere and do not promote friendly conversation. Insults/general disrespectfulness Consequence: 3 warning points Insults/general disrespectfulness refers to when users are rude to anyone on the wiki if not "for fun" or not obviously agreed upon. Being rude or disrespectful does not support a positive community spirit nor promote friendly conversation. There is oftentimes a nicer way to work out disagreements that will help create bonds and leave both parties satisfied. In the rare instance that a situation is irresolvable, contact one of the wiki staff who will sort out the problem. Threats Consequence: 6 warning points Users may not threaten anyone, in the wiki or in real life, with "bad things" or death unless clearly "for fun" or agreed upon. Threatening people does not foster a positive community atmosphere nor promote friendly conversation. Threats are similar to disrespectfulness but differ in that someone is pressuring another person with something bad happening in real life, which should not happen anywhere, least of all in a virtual environment. If you believe you are being threatened by someone on this site, contact one of the local wiki staff immediately and we will take appropriate action with utmost priority. Unban/appeal requests Consequence: 2 warning points Users or Mineplex players should not request an unban from Mineplex on this site in an article comment, talk page, forum post, or message wall. There are three reasons for this policy: * We are not Mineplex staff. Even if you do provide sufficient evidence, there is nothing we can do to revoke your punishment. In addition, we are not the ones who are supposed to do the job of reading your appeals; that job belongs to the Senior Moderators, Moderators, and Trainees of Mineplex. * We cannot confirm the authenticity of your account/username. Even if you are who you say you are, we cannot know for sure. There have been a few instances where we were able to do so, but that required some other form of communication. * Because of the two reasons above, appeals unnecessarily clutter up the website. If you want to appeal a wiki punishment, see the appeals section. Promotion requests Consequence: 2 warning points Users may not request a wiki or Mineplex staff position on this site in an article comment, talk page, forum post, or message wall. See the unban/appeal requests section for the rationale against Mineplex promotion requests. Wiki promotion requests should be submitted at Mineplex Wiki:Staff application. NSFW content Consequence: instant block for at least a week Users may not post any inappropriate content on this site, including that which is sexually explicit, illegal, and/or violent. As this site is aimed at a partially younger audience, the wiki must contain content suitable for readers ages 13 and under. Discrimination Consequence: instant block for at least a week Users may not treat a person or a particular group of people differently or worse than they would normally treat others because of their skin colour, sex, sexuality, etc. Mechanics Warning points Users who break one of the wiki's rules will receive a certain number of warning points depending on the severity of the infraction, as specified above. Blocks Users that accrue 8 warning points will be blocked from the wiki. After a block is over, the user will be blocked again for a longer period of time should they commit any additional infraction, regardless of the rule's regular warning point value. The sequence of block lengths is as follows: * 1 day * 1 week * 2 weeks * 1 month * 3 months * 6 months * permanent Rehabilitation After suffering and serving a punishment, a person may come back to the wiki and continue editing and such. If the user continues with bad behavior, they will move on to the next stage of punishment at the first sign of a clear, intentional infraction. However, if wiki staff determine that the user is making a genuine effort at recovering and learning, infractions will be given more slack to talk over with the user. After a period of 30 days, if wiki staff determine that the user has learned their lesson, then all warning points will be dropped unless they have been blocked before. Appeals Blocked users may post a maximum of 3 appeals if their block is one month or longer, which will reduce the punishment time or let the user come back to the wiki. Nonetheless, successful appeals will not reset the next block duration. You may appeal on an admin's or moderator's message wall provided you don't spam, or you may appeal on your own message wall and the admins/moderators will look at it. If you are completely unable to message one of these two, appeals may be made at related wikis (e.g. Minecraft PC Wiki), as many admins here are admins on those wikis. However, if wiki staff determine that the user is simply trying to come back and stir up trouble again, the user's punishment will be doubled. Redemption If a user has edited a page and broken a rule, and the edit is undone by the same user shortly afterwards (in the time span of one day), then no warnings will be issued. Leniency If a user has broken a rule and has joined the wiki less than two weeks ago, their first warning points may be nullified. It is up to a staff member's decision if new users broke the rules on purpose or by mistake. Notes to wiki staff Warnings Whenever undoing an edit or deleting a comment, leave a message on the offender's message wall stating: * what has been done, * the reason for the action, * the number of warning points incurred from the offense, * and the reason why the offense was wrong. Do this for all users, including anonymous contributors. Assuming good faith Always first assume good faith with another user's edits; in other words, always assume that an edit is published for the better and does not have any malicious intent. This is to not discourage new users editing here, as they may not know what is appropriate here when they first arrive. Even when an edit looks to be vandalism, try to add on to the edit to improve it, as there will usually be useful content in a user's edits. Clear offenses to the rules should, of course, have appropriate action taken, but consider a revert or warning as a last resort. Rules of the Wiki Discord server The Discord server rules are mainly adapted from the Wiki rules with a few exceptions, as follows: Severity 1 Consequence: Warning, followed by a mute Severity 1 offences include: * Excessive spam/Caps * Insults/General disrespectfulness * Profanity/inappropriate terms * Light Advertisement Severity 2 Consequence: Mute Severity 2 offences include: * Abusive Behaviour * Filter Bypassing Severity 3 Consequence: Mute Severity 3 offences include: * Threats * Harassment Severity 4 Consequence: Ban Severity 4 offences include: * Discrimination/Racism * NSFW content * Scamming * Revealing personal information If you have any questions regarding the rules, you can always contact a Wiki staff member. Category:Policies